


Ross and Rachel- Battleships

by StaceyDawe



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Love/Hate, Romance, daughtry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: A video of the rocky relationship between Ross and Rachel, with clips from all ten seasons of Friends
Relationships: Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Kudos: 1





	Ross and Rachel- Battleships




End file.
